


Нити

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Romance, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Демон читает все мысли контрагента — это непреложное правило. Но в каждом правиле есть исключение.





	Нити

**Author's Note:**

> Я по-прежнему люблю сказки. А легенду о Красной нити люблю не меньше. Вот что из этого получилось :)  
> Аниманга, современная лексика.

Та ночь обещала быть ничем не примечательной, точно такой же, как сотни ночей до нее. Просто еще одним мерилом времени, не властным над высоким черноволосым мужчиной, расслабленно наблюдающим за ночным Лондоном, прислонившись к зубцам Саутваркского собора. Его взгляд, с отражавшимися в нем странно-яркими отблесками факелов, скользил по пустынным улицам слегка рассеяно, не задерживаясь ни на чем. Демону было скучно.

За столетия своей жизни он почти привык к этому ощущению, но иногда — очень редко — все же позволял себе окунуться с головой в удушающее отчаяние, обычно тщательно скрытое под десятками идеальных масок.

Его скуку давно уже не могло прогнать ничто, известное демону в мире смертных: слишком долго он находился здесь и слишком многое перепробовал. Читая в душах людей, как в раскрытых книгах, даже малейшие их желания, стремления и порывы, он составил практически совершенную классификацию человеческих душ. Ничто уже не удивляло, все мельчайшие оттенки чувств были знакомы и привычны. Порой презираемо-непонятны, но всегда — предсказуемы. До зубовного скрежета предсказуемы. Неинтересны. 

Собственное существование давно превратилось в однотипную недолгую охоту за очередной душой, краткосрочное насыщение и непродолжительную спячку — не необходимую, но помогающую хоть в какой-то степени убить время. И эта необычайно звездная предрождественская ночь не должна была стать исключением.

Он уже собирался отправиться дальше — на сегодня была запланирована кое-какая сделка, — но внезапно почувствовал нечто неожиданное: голос на грани слышимости настойчиво звал его, вызывая странное тянущее чувство в груди, давно забытое и почти невозможное. Голос был испуганным, исступленным, но таким ярким в своей настойчивости и страхе, что демон невольно облизнулся: долгие годы ему не попадалась душа, сильная настолько, чтобы случайно, без специальных ритуалов и жертвы, вызвать демона. Он поймал себя на мысли, что на обладателя этой души хотелось взглянуть, при этом желательно опередив соплеменников. Поэтому мгновение спустя, без сожаления выбросив из головы намечавшуюся сделку, прислушался, точнее определяя направление, и шагнул с каменной стены в темноту, устремившись навстречу зову.

Звавшим оказался ребенок. Одно только это заставило его трепетать от восторга: дети, особенно такие маленькие, как этот, не вступившие в пору юношества, имели природную защиту от высшей нечисти, включая посланников Ада; они подсознательно, на каком-то интуитивном уровне отстранялись от них, даже в многолюдной толпе чувствовали, кого из незнакомцев следует опасаться. Поймать душу здорового психически и не имевшего грехов ребенка в свои сети было не просто высшим пилотажем для демона — даже Люцифер мог по пальцам одной руки пересчитать подобные исключения. Но и в случае успеха те души оказывались так или иначе повреждены, а вкус их отличался от изначального. 

Здесь же, демон видел это отчетливо, душа была цельной и такой молочно-белой, что жгла глаза.

Ребенком был мальчик лет десяти, и, мельком оглядевшись по сторонам, демон понял, почему тот звал его: стройные ряды железных клеток со скорчившимися в них человеческими детенышами красноречиво свидетельствовали о том, что это место не смахивало даже на самый жестокий работный дом. 

Разговаривая с ребенком, он повторял ритуальные слова о контракте привычно и практически бессознательно, прикипев глазами к поразившей его драгоценной душе.

Условие о мести не удивило, а приказ не предавать ни при каких обстоятельствах впервые захотелось выполнить искренне. 

Демон уже настолько живо представлял, какой потрясающей на вкус окажется душа ребенка, что, лишь начертав горящую светом пентаграмму на его радужке, понял, что за странное чувство все это время зудело на краю сознания.

Он не ощущал ни одного, даже самого слабого отголоска эмоций и мыслей контрагента. Ребенок был абсолютно нечитаемым.

Вот тут-то демон и забеспокоился.

***

У него не было выбора, на самом-то деле. Но понял он это не сразу.

Демон, получивший имя Себастьян, настолько привык предупреждать приказы своих контрагентов, просто прочитав их мысли и невысказанные желания, что, обжегшись пару раз с новым господином, был вынужден пересмотреть свою тактику.

Обычно все взаимодействие с человеком сводилось к своевременному отслеживанию его желаний по мыслесвязи, неизбежно возникающей с наложением печати. Демон даже рядом практически не находился, способный появиться, стоило смертному только подумать о нем. В случае же с графом (надо сказать, статус новоявленного хозяина, весьма неожиданный для мелкого задохлика, Себастьяну даже немного польстил), он был вынужден находиться при нем неотлучно, так как привычная и обязательная мыслесвязь не сформировалась. Нет, она как бы была — он все же мог слышать мальчишку на любом расстоянии, но для этого тому нужно было произнести имя демона вслух, обнажив при этом печать контракта. Учитывая его необычайно насыщенную преступными элементами жизнь, особенность не очень удобная. 

И это бы ничего, в конце концов, Себастьяну была не сотня лет, чтобы невозможность чтения мыслей и эмоций могла стать серьезной проблемой. Однако она стала.

Сиэль (демон порой, засмотревшись в синющие глаза мальчишки, думал, что имя ему выбрали весьма символичное), был до невозможности непоследователен, непредсказуем и оттого невыносим.

Он мог с каменным лицом пролить на его руки кипяток в отместку за показавшееся чересчур жестоким наказание на уроке латыни и в следующий миг уминать пирожные с выражением неописуемого блаженства. Он с улыбкой заядлого садиста мог пригласить свою юную невесту на танец, а четверть часа спустя с поразительной нежностью тайком гладить забредшего на территорию поместья кота и шмыгать красным носом потом, тоже тайком. Он мог отдать приказ об убийстве, вернее, как он выражался, об «устранении» нежеланных посетителей поместья, и при этом сонно зевать, кутаясь в пуховое одеяло. И душа, просто обязанная начать темнеть после таких, пусть и косвенно совершенных, грехов, продолжала сиять лилейным цветом. Даже после откровенно некрасивого, удивившего демона приказа о сожжении поместья Кельвина душа не изменилась, а одно из городских кладбищ пополнилось дюжиной мраморных надгробий, каждый месяц украшаемых букетами кремовых роз. Ледяная жестокость столь неповторимо сочеталась в графе с детской непосредственностью и упорно отрицаемой наивностью, что Себастьян даже месяцы спустя так и не научился предугадывать его поведение. 

Совершенно немыслимое в своей непредсказуемости было это создание. Чего только стоил случай, когда демон, намеренно прощупывая рамки эмоциональных реакций контрагента, позволил Греллю ранить себя. Сиэль равнодушно пожал плечами, заметив хлеставшую из раны кровь, и Себастьян бы смирился с мыслью о его истинной бесстрастности, если бы мальчишка всю последующую неделю не поглядывал мельком на давно зажившее плечо и во взгляде его не отражалось бы вполне искреннее, хоть и тщательно скрываемое, беспокойство.

Непоследователен. Он не подпускал Себастьяна ближе, чем нужно для завязывания банта, и вместе с тем почти каждую ночь просил остаться, пока не уснет. И хоть этого расстояния при любом другом контракте с лихвой хватило бы для удачной попытки удушения и последующего насыщения, демон внутри идеального дворецкого требовал большего: ближе к белоснежной коже, меньше невыносимых футов до вожделенной души. 

Сиэль, обладая удивительно взрослым умом и поразительно нежной и ранимой душой, не переставал удивлять.

В общем, о чем-чем, а о скуке Себастьян позабыл. 

Вот только проблемы с пониманием внутреннего мира мальчишки это не решало: он по-прежнему не мог полноценно оберегать его, не зная, какие стремления им движут. Себастьян лишь понял, что месть — далеко не главная причина жить, но и это знание далось путем ежедневных, ежесекундных наблюдений. Слишком много жизни и слишком мало обреченности было в лазурных глазах, когда их обладатель думал, что никто не видит. 

Демон и сам не мог сказать, когда это вынужденное наблюдение переросло в нечто большее. Постепенно он перестал пытаться подогнать поведение Сиэля под известную ему классификацию и стал просто смотреть, любуясь и сам того не осознавая.

Когда жестокая насмешка над человеческим несмышленышем, ценным только из-за своей души, переросла в ироничное подтрунивание, с готовностью подхваченное Сиэлем? Когда их разговоры, ранее сводившиеся к сухо брошенному приказу покинуть комнату, стали длиться часами? Когда демон стал брать мальчишку на руки при малейшем на то поводе, притом добровольно и с видимым удовольствием?

Как так получилось, что одинокий, несмотря на постоянный фоновой шум из мыслей окружающих, демон поверил смертному ребенку? Даже не будучи уверенным наверняка, что этот ребенок чувствует к нему на самом деле?

Но было уже поздно. И вопрос «Как же я допустил все это?» преследовал его последующие годы, но всплывал так редко, что Себастьян почти не думал о причинах, впервые полностью посвятив себя заботе о другом существе.

Выбора действительно не было. Протянув мост доверия, он не смог повернуть назад.

Оставалось лишь заставить Сиэля поверить ему в той же степени. А для этого следовало сделать все возможное, но выяснить, почему его душа оставалась закрытой.

Демон верил, что только так сможет понять своего человека.

***

Не помню, когда точно это началось. В первую секунду после того, как растаяла мгла и я заглянул в багряные глаза с вертикальным, нечеловеческим зрачком или позже, во время одного из сотен бесконечно-унылых и однообразных дней, изредка разбавляемых игрой в детектива.

Возможно тогда, когда я взял в привычку анализировать каждый жест, взгляд и слово демона — слишком опасного и неестественного для этого мира. Слишком чуждого и на подсознательном уровне внушающего страх. Тщательно игнорируемый, но от того не менее реальный. 

Быть может, это произошло много позже: когда привычка постепенно обрела новые грани и за вежливым обращением чудилась издевка, за почтительным поклоном — шутовской, а за безукоризненно исполненными приказами — намек на мою собственную беспомощность. И в этот период, я четко помню это, отношение колебалось ближе к отметке «ненависть». 

Кто знает, это могло случиться и совсем недавно, буквально в последние месяцы: насмешливые взгляды Себастьяна перестали казаться таковыми, в них все чаще мелькала иррациональная теплота, прикосновения стали будто продолжительнее и чувственнее, а в каждой фразе скрывалось как минимум одно дополнительное дно. Игнорировать эти изменения было сложнее, но тут сыграла на руку моя неопытность и лишь усилившаяся с годами недоверчивость.

Были в моей жизни и такие ситуации, которые волей-неволей заставляли посмотреть на демона иначе: будь то неясное даже для самого себя беспокойство за него на корабле, или позже, когда он невозмутимо шествовал в пыточную вместо меня. Причем тогда неистребимое желание попросить прощения за необдуманную серию поступков, приведшую к такому исходу, уже нельзя было назвать простым беспокойством.

Порой мне кажется, это всегда было со мной — так глубоко, что большую часть жизни я счастливо ни о чем не подозревал. Осознание же пришло внезапно: просто однажды утром я наблюдал за выверенными движениями одевающего меня демона, а затем, на одно короткое мгновение прикрыв глаза, представил, как было бы _без него_ , и ужаснулся тому, насколько тесно Себастьян сросся со мной, проник под кожу и заполнил собой до краев. Я, сам того не замечая, позволил ему стать не просто незаменимым — он стал моей правой рукой. В прямом смысле. Это было даже не доверие (которое, к слову, я всеми силами старался не питать к демону), а какой-то совершенно особый уровень отношений. Как можно доверять своей руке? Или легким? Ты просто знаешь, что они есть, и воспринимаешь как часть себя. Так же и с ним. Глупо, но, кажется, это уже не исправить.

Иллюзий по поводу сложившейся ситуации я не строил. Слишком часто видел адское пламя в его глазах, слишком хорошо помнил тень темного удовольствия на бледном лице в моменты выполнения смертельных приказов, слишком ярко чувствовал, что Себастьян — _не человек_. И всеми силами старался помнить об этом каждую секунду нашего общения.

Но стоит появиться лишь искорке, и на благодатной почве пожара не миновать. Я, проклиная собственную зависимость, невольно стал еще пристальнее наблюдать за Себастьяном — и чем дольше наблюдал, тем загадочнее, как мне казалось, становилась его улыбка, и тем чаще он позволял себе немыслимые ранее вольности в поведении. 

Начавшие только-только распускаться крылья мне участливо подрезал Гробовщик. В одно из посещений его лавки Жнец заметил нетипичную ранее ласковую учтивость демона по отношению ко мне и потребовал вместо обычной платы оставить нас с ним наедине. Я, заинтригованный, согласился. И пожалел об этом через несколько минут. 

Гробовщик, преисполненный самых лучших побуждений, донес до меня крайне простую истину: демоны не могут испытывать человеческих эмоций. То есть никаких, ни в какой степени, никогда. Исключения были практически мифами, посему в расчет не принимались.

А еще все демоны читали мысли — в зависимости от уровня этой способности диапазон мог варьировать от нескольких футов до полумили. Считывание происходило пассивно и часто являлось основным способом нахождения потенциальных клиентов. 

Но самое интересное начиналось после заключения контракта. Жнец уверенным тоном поинтересовался, не замечал ли я, будто Себастьян «предугадывает» мои приказы. Я задумался, вспоминая начало нашей совместной жизни и количество конфликтов, а Гробовщик уже торопливо повествовал о так называемой мыслесвязи — какой-то паранормальной нити, позволяющей демону копаться не только в моих мыслях, но и рассматривать словно под микроскопом все, даже самые незначительные и мимолетные эмоции.

Я сел там же, где стоял — хорошо хоть позади гроб оказался. Слабым голосом спросил, не могут ли случайно демоны этими эмоциями манипулировать?

Оказалось, могут. И делают с завидной регулярностью: каждую попадающую в их сети душу анализируют по крупицам, решая, достойна ли продолжить свое существование та или иная эмоция, не испортит ли она вкус души на момент расплаты. Ваяют потихоньку идеальную вкусовую композицию, каждую индивидуально, в зависимости от предпочтений самого демона.

Под конец диалога после доброжелательного совета Жнеца не слишком забивать себе голову ввиду безвыходности моего положения, я вежливо поблагодарил за информацию, вышел на свежий воздух и, проигнорировав руку Себастьяна, сел в экипаж.

И я действительно очень старался в тот момент не допускать мыслей о суициде.

Все годы, проведенные вместе (как звучит-то, а!), я всеми силами держал дистанцию. Потом Себастьяну все же удалось заставить меня поверить в его искренность: я считал (и по-прежнему считаю, что уж кривить душой) его самым близким существом, просто потому, что ближе и роднее никого и не было, спасибо моей паранойе. 

А теперь, понимая, что Себастьян знает обо мне _все_ , я не мог не думать о том, что в последнее время он стал относиться ко мне теплее, чем раньше — словно отвечая на мои чувства… Но у демона их, как выяснилось, просто _нет и быть не может_.

Давно не ощущал себя до такой степени униженным. И было абсолютно плевать, насколько сильно это может повредить вкусу души.

В тот вечер я впервые в жизни решил напиться. Детское, незрелое решение, я знал это, но отчаянно желал хотя бы на несколько часов забыть о том факте, что последние пять лет мою душу в прямом смысле потрошили. 

Себастьян, наблюдая, как я обчищал бар в кабинете, очень качественно изображал удивление. А я молчал, больше не видел смысла в словах. Расчет оказался верным: демон пару раз гневно сверкнул глазами, но не помешал мне осуществить задуманное — видимо, его рецептура не включала в себя здоровую печень.

Меня хватило почти на полную бутылку виски. Повело быстро: обычно Себастьян не позволял прикасаться к напиткам крепче шести градусов, и неподготовленность организма дала о себе знать. Долгожданное беспамятство наступило около полуночи. Последнее, что зафиксировал мой глупый влюбленный мозг — чьи-то бережные прикосновения к волосам.

Приснилось, наверное.

***

Демон решительно не понимал, что происходит.

Он предельно четко следовал намеченному плану и сближался с контрагентом в тщетной попытке понять, почему мысли последнего не поддавались демонической силе. Во всяком случае, пока удавалось убедить себя, что загадка души Сиэля — единственная причина, по которой он трясется над каждой его случайной царапиной и подозрительно легко приходит в восторг, когда удается безнаказанно подхватить мальчишку на руки.

Идея оставить его наедине с Гробовщиком не понравилось Себастьяну, как только была озвучена: дом Жнеца был одним из немногих мест, где из-за защиты ни подсмотреть, ни подслушать, что происходило внутри, он не мог. Вкупе с недоступностью мыслей Сиэля это привело демона в легкое бешенство — и без того редкие прохожие квартала, подсознательно чувствуя его тяжелую ауру, старались гулять тем вечером как можно дальше.

Впрочем, всякое недовольство схлынуло, сменившись неуютной для непривычного к таким чувствам демона тревогой, стоило Сиэлю в конце концов покинуть лавку. Милорд, выглядевший странно-потерянным и огорченным, отверг его руку, забираясь в экипаж, и, забившись в угол сидения, отвернулся к окну. Себастьян не решился присоединиться и отпустил кучера, заменив того на ко́злах.

По приезде в поместье Сиэль, не реагируя на попытки расшевелить его, скрылся в кабинете с однозначным приказом не беспокоить ни в коем случае. Себастьян беспокоить действительно не стал, не рискуя провоцировать нарушение контракта, но пробыл рядом весь день, замерев у стены незримой тенью. Сиэль просидел несколько часов в одной позе, свернувшись в клубок на кресле у потухшего камина, будто в тщетной попытке согреться, и невидящим взглядом скользя по ковровому ворсу. Один раз уткнулся лбом в колени, и демон вздрогнул всем телом, расслышав резкий вздох — почти всхлип. Он уже решился показаться, с ужасом поняв, что не в состоянии просто наблюдать со стороны за очевидным горем Сиэля, когда тот вдруг неожиданно поднял голову и слабо усмехнулся. Вайдовые глаза, вновь смотрящие перед собой, были сухими. Себастьян застыл с занесенной над темноволосой макушкой ладонью, не успев, к счастью, обратить невидимость. 

Поведение Сиэля выбивало из колеи сильнее и внезапнее, чем обычно. Но апогея демоническое непонимание достигло вечером, когда мальчишка, без единого привычного колкого комментария проглотив ужин, решительным жестом извлек на свет пузатую бутылку из темного стекла и, вновь не обратив внимания на ошарашенный взгляд Себастьяна, вернулся в кресло у камина.

Затем последовал безапелляционный приказ убираться с глаз долой, которому демон тотчас последовал, несколько секунд спустя вернувшись в виде одной из теней на стене.

Сиэль явно не собирался пригубить виски на полпальца, размышляя о вечном, — он методично напивался, бесстрастно опустошая тумблер* и наполняя его вновь. Себастьян похвалил себя за поистине роковую предусмотрительность: в баре виски был самым крепким напитком, и Сиэль забрал наиболее дорогую бутылку, не зная, что демон уже который месяц подряд, начиная с шестнадцатилетия графа, не ленился еженедельно подменять ее содержимое на молодой напиток, вдобавок щедро разбавляя его водой. Иными словами, делал все, чтобы минимизировать последствия возможной пьянки. Не обязательно сегодняшней, но в некоторых вещах Сиэль все еще оставался подростком, а значит, рано или поздно такой день должен был наступить. 

Как и ожидалось, даже разбавленный напиток ударил в голову Сиэлю довольно скоро, но окончательно связь с реальностью он потерял около полуночи. Дождавшись этого момента, Себастьян со вздохом поднял его на руки, нарочно перемещаясь в спальню человеческим и, следовательно, более длительным способом. Там аккуратно переодел свою ношу в ночную сорочку, укутал в одеяло — ночи в апреле были холодными — и, наблюдая, как мальчишка свернулся клубочком, утыкаясь носом в подушку, не удержался: опустился на колени, снял перчатку и ласково провел ладонью по спутанным прядям, отбрасывая их со лба. Через несколько ударов сердца осознание собственных действий настигло его, заставив поспешно отдернуть руку.

Не желая искать оправдание своему порыву, демон неслышно покинул комнату. На этот раз — до утра.

***

Мне всегда казалось, что самый страшный день в моей жизни был, когда я имел глупость или храбрость, что почти одно и то же, заключить контракт с демоном.

Однако, открыв глаза на следующее утро, я понял, что прошедший день побил мой личный рекорд, безжалостно потеснив тот далекий и, спустя годы, довольно размытый в памяти отрезок времени.

Голова немилосердно раскалывалась, глаза при первой попытке открыть их заслезились, а о вкусовых ощущениях даже упоминать было стыдно. Добро пожаловать и на эту сторону взрослого мира, господин граф. Спиваться с горя начал. Очаровательно.

Минут через десять смог, наконец, проморгаться и почти сразу заметил на прикроватной тумбочке призывно поблескивающий холодными каплями на стенках стакан с водой. Себастьян, ты искупил как минимум половину своих грехов, ты знаешь? В жизни не пил ничего вкуснее!

С тихим урчанием вновь закутался в одеяло и, прикрыв глаза, задумался.

Итак, что мы имеем. Один наивный смертный (я, то есть), один хитрож… сделанный демон, один опрометчивый контракт. Разводить сырость по поводу собственной глупости вторые сутки подряд я не собирался. А я ему так верил-любил-восхищался, а он меня унизил-растоптал-да-как-он-мог… Тьфу. Хватит с меня унижений, создавать сам себе условия для дополнительных не буду. Спасибо, осознал, достаточно.

Очевидно, ничего с этой дурацкой связью я поделать не могу. Очевидно, что Себастьян ходит ко мне в голову, как к себе домой — то есть в любой момент времени. Собственно, даже сейчас присутствовать может. Эта мысль заставила невольно притормозить размышления и мысленно показать демону язык. А что? Кроме адресата все равно никто не увидит, а мне приятно. Даже весело. Почти. Истерически.

Так, снова в сторону потянуло. По большому счету, раз связь коррекции не поддается, я располагаю двумя вариантами. Могу попытаться следить за своими мыслями, возможно, путем долгих медитаций смогу контролировать эмоции… Даже звучит нереально. 

А могу… не обращать внимания. Ну, право слово, разве эта хвостатая сволочь (я таки уверен, у него есть хвост!) хоть когда-нибудь давала понять, что слышит мои оскорбления до того, как я их произнесу? Нет. Зато теперь открывалось такое поле для деятельности… 

Я никогда не задумывался, но, наверное, было бы удобно разговаривать с ним без слов, особенно при посторонних. Непременно стоит попробовать, хотя бы потому, что связь, по словам Жнеца, односторонняя и ответить мне Себастьян не сможет… _что бы_ я ни сказал.

Мысленно предвкушающе потер руки и усмехнулся. Поиграем, Себастьян? Правило первое и единственное: не говорить об игре вслух.

А чувства… а что чувства? 

Думаю, тебе будет любопытно понаблюдать, как я буду с корнем выдирать их из себя. Пусть это будет твоей наградой в случае победы. 

Договорились?

Я осознавал, что последние мысли проговаривал, обращаясь к демону в моей голове. Почему-то я был уверен, что он сейчас слышит и _слушает_ меня. 

А где-то в самом затаенном уголке сознания маячило смутное беспокойство. Как будто слабый, не причиняющий особого неудобства, но постоянный зуд. Странно, но я не испытывал беспокойства _на самом деле_.

Во мне взыграло любопытство, заставив мысленно потянуться к этому чужеродному комочку и осторожно ткнуть в него. Я понятия не имел, чем именно: душой, собственными чувствами, воображаемой рукой… Но оно от подобного внимания словно разрослось и усилилось. 

Зачесалась левая коленка. Потом правая пятка. Через несколько минут я всерьез пожалел, что вообще сунулся в тот уголок. Валялось бы себе там это беспокойство и дальше, не обиделся бы. Чихнув в третий раз и раздраженно почесав предплечье, я не выдержал и позвал Себастьяна. На всякий случай — в голос.

Судя по скорости появления, демон караулил под дверью. Впрочем, не удивлюсь.

— Милорд? Вижу, вы уже проснулись, — чуть прищуренный взгляд окинул меня с ног до головы, наверняка отметив и сбившееся одеяло, и расцарапанные участки кожи.

Странный зуд слегка поутих, а неизвестный комочек полыхнул _облегчением-нежностью-умилением_. Я замер.

— Ты случайно вчера кошек в дом не притаскивал? — невозмутимо спросил я.

Потому что внезапный приступ аллергии — наиболее разумное объяснение происходящего, Себастьян. 

— Нет, господин, — молодец, я такое невинное недоумение несколько месяцев тренировал. — Вам лучше? Вы выпили настой, что я оставил вам?

Так это была не вода? Гм. Я склонил голову набок, занавесившись челкой, и уже открыл рот, чтобы приказать приготовить ванну, как внутренности вновь опалило _умилением-нежностью_.

Так, ну здесь вариантов не много: либо я спятил, либо вчера в виски было что-то, помимо виски. Хочу второе — прогноз оптимистичнее.

— Приготовь ванну.

Теперь равнодушно потянуться… 

Волна жара ударила в живот, заставив удивленно охнуть, согнувшись. Себастьян стремительно приблизился, а я в ужасе почувствовал уже знакомый, постепенно усиливающийся зуд.

— Что с вами, милорд? Голова еще болит? — участливо-бесстрастный тон.

Спина нестерпимо чесалась, будто на ней места живого не было.

Да что же это та… мысленно осекся и поднял на демона изумленные глаза.

— Быть не может… — растерянно прошептал я и тут же, невольно скривившись от очередного приступа зуда, бросил: — Себастьян, у меня ничего не болит!

— Уверены? По вашему лицу не скажешь.

Ты издеваешься?!

— Абсолютно. Лучше приготовь ванну и заодно расскажи, почему не остановил меня вчера, — каких усилий мне стоило проговорить все это, подкрепив достоверной маской, кто бы знал!

Вот черт, опять забыл, что _кое-кто_ знает.

Себастьян коротко кивнул и бесцеремонно сцапал меня на руки. Зуд моментально прошел, словно и не было, а я, для вида насупившись, с облегчением завернулся в привычное чувство абсолютной защищенности — неотъемлемого спутника прикосновений его рук. 

Мы пересекли спальню и половину гардеробной, когда до меня дошло, что сконцентрировавшийся и не желавший исчезать посторонний комочек тлеет очень похожим чувством: чем-то средним между удовольствием и решительностью. Это было приятно, поэтому я и не смог сразу отделить его от собственных эмоций.

Меня прошиб холодный пот. Боюсь предположить, немыслимо даже поверить в такое, Жнец ведь твердил, что это невозможно, но…

Я глянул из-под ресниц на демона и встретил ежедневный отстраненно-вежливый взгляд.

А в груди патокой разлилась _нежность-теплота-радость_.

Не совсем моя.

Кажется, игра будет по-настоящему увлекательной.

***

Мне либо не хватало информации, либо я уже проиграл, но пока не осознал этого.

Ситуация получалась патовой: если я на самом деле по какой-то неведомой причине мог теперь слышать эмоции Себастьяна, то он, по всем демоническим правилам, должен был об этом знать. Но в таком случае, исполняя мои порой откровенно идиотские приказы и терпя практически непрерывающиеся мысленные подначки, не мог хоть как-то не отреагировать! Пусть не вслух, но должен же он был хоть в малейшей степени выразить свое недовольство: мимикой, жестами, тоном, поступками — чем угодно! Грозный, древний, могущественный демон не мог так спокойно относиться к насмехающемуся над ним ребенку. Хоть единожды, но даже его ледяной панцирь отстраненности должен был дать трещину. Это раз.

По тем же демоническим правилам, он вообще не мог испытывать никаких чувств. В том, что это утверждение — полный бред, я окончательно убедился за неполную неделю, прошедшую с того диалога в лавке Жнеца. 

В этом помог не один десяток экспериментов. Чего только стоило искреннее возмущение, отозвавшееся ощутимой тяжестью в голове, когда я открыто послал Себастьяна выполнить совершенно дурацкое и бессмысленное задание: посадить сто розовых кустов в саду вручную, ночью, без использования сверхъестественной силы. Глупо, знаю, но мне больше ничего не придумалось, а многоярусный шоколадный торт он к тому моменту уже испек. Приказывать печь второй торт было бы еще страннее. 

Демон после того случая почему-то решил, что я на что-то разозлился, и стал в три раза предупредительнее и учтивее. С чего бы, если он знал об этом приказе и его мотивах заранее? 

В ответ я завел привычку не высказывать мелкие пожелания вслух, и тот факт, что Себастьян далеко не каждый раз угадывал их суть, бросил еще один камень в огород Гробовщика. Это два.

В конце концов я решил, что раз теория об отсутствии чувств провалилась, теория о его постоянном пребывании в моей голове также может быть подвергнута критике. Я не знал, что это было: попытка отрицать _такое_ вмешательство в мою жизнь или способ хоть немного успокоиться, но принялся искать доказательства своей «нечитаемости» со всем возможным энтузиазмом.

Однако самым интересным времяпрепровождением оказалось пребывание с Себастьяном. Мне было любопытно понять весь спектр доступных демону эмоций, отчего, после недели отчуждения, я стал звать его так же часто, как раньше, и педантично отслеживал изменения моего «комочка».

Комочек этот, к слову, здорово подрос с тех пор, как я впервые обратил на него внимание, но это беспокоило меня только когда Себастьян испытывал негативные эмоции.

Например, когда он злился, голова раскалывалась, причем порой хотелось, чтобы не фигурально — настолько сильную боль вызывал его гнев. Неосознанно я стал стараться успокоить Себастьяна, преследуя, разумеется, исключительно собственную выгоду. К моей чести, получалось это довольно просто: стоило мне еле заметно улыбнуться и согласиться с ним (в случае спора), или произнести что-нибудь рационально-убеждающее (в случае, если гнев происходил из беспокойства по поводу очередного сумасшедше-опасного плана), как пульсирующая боль сменялась уже почти привычным зудом тревоги, периодически полыхавшим приятными теплыми вспышками.

Положительные эмоции, конечно, мне нравилось ощущать намного больше. Я стал следить за ним пристальнее, чем раньше, и менее чем за месяц смог составить краткий словарь несуществующих демонических чувств. _Волнение-тревога-беспокойство_ вызывали зуд различной интенсивности. _Радость-умиление-нежность_ обозначались теплой волной, омывающей меня с макушки до пят, опять-таки, сила волн была прямо пропорциональна силе эмоции. Как-то раз во время очередного разговора я почувствовал легкую щекотку — благо я ее не боюсь, иначе вышел бы конфуз. После нескольких экспериментов удалось выяснить, что так воспринимается мысленный смех. 

Со временем я привык просыпаться за несколько минут до его прихода и угадывать, что делает демон: легкий зуд свидетельствовал о том, что Себастьян раздает указания слугам, ласкающее пушистым ворсом умиротворение обычно означало, что на территорию поместья забрался очередной бродячий кот, а шипящее, отдающее почему-то шампанским предвкушение — что демон уже стоит под моей дверью, готовый «прервать» сон. Эта игра в «угадайку» оказалась до того занятной, что я перестал отдавать себе отчет в том, что эмоции Себастьяна стали фоном моим собственным, что я настолько привык к ним и не ощущал даже намека на инородность этого явления. И уж тем более мне не пришло в голову кому-то о нем рассказать.

Время от времени меня еще мучали кошмары — я давно смирился с их присутствием в своей жизни. Поэтому когда однажды после очередного сна проснулся весь мокрый и дрожащий, не понимающий толком, где реальность, то, ощутив убаюкивающую безмятежность, идущую от «комочка» Себастьяна, инстинктивно завернулся в нее, как в одеяло, отдавая весь свой ужас и страх и совершенно не рассчитывая, что его заберут, оставив взамен пуховую нежность и непоколебимое спокойствие. Совсем не подумав, что эта непонятная эмоциональная связь работала в обе стороны. 

Той ночью демон не пришел ко мне и утром ничем не выдал, что знает о произошедшем, поэтому я позволил себе малодушно расслабиться и уже на следующий вечер осознанно потянулся к сгустку его эмоций. 

И уж точно не ожидал, что льнущий к моим мысленным прикосновениям сгусток полыхнет обжигающей вспышкой _обожания-нежности-восхищения_ , заставив застыть в постели соляным столбом.

Я не знал, что и думать, на чей счет вообще можно было отнести такую бурю эмоций, столь сильных и ярких, что перехватывало дыхание. Если бы я не знал, что они принадлежат Себастьяну, то подумал бы, что подобное можно испытывать только к самому близкому человеку, и наиболее простым определением для них было — «любовь».

Сердце бешено зашлось от мысли, с кем сейчас мог находиться демон, если передавал по связи _такие_ эмоции. Я прекрасно осознавал: я не имею прав испытывать ту удушающе-темную ревность, что ядовитой змеей поднимала голову в моей груди. Но, тем не менее, осторожно, еле касаясь, вновь дотронулся до сгустка, с каким-то мазохистским нетерпением ожидая второй вспышки невыносимо-счастливых чувств. По будто оголенным нервам пробежала новая волна _неверия-счастья-благодарности_.

Я закусил костяшку пальца, с силой зажмуривая глаза. А затем, кляня себя за слабость, выдохнул еле слышное: «Себастьян».

***

Если бы Себастьян был человеком, и человеком верующим (даже звучит дико, но все же), то решил бы, что в его господина после приснопамятной ночи вселился бес.

Настолько бессмысленных, длительных, выматывающих и подчас жестоких приказов он не исполнял уже очень и очень давно. Некоторых, пожалуй, даже никогда, ведь обычно контрагент стремился к осуществлению своей цели, ради которой он продал душу, а не к доведению до белого каления непосредственно демона. Сиэль же, казалось, поставил перед собой именно такую задачу. Если бы Себастьян хоть немного не знал его, то решил бы, что их период «привыкания» возобновился, и это просто-напросто проверки. 

Чего только стоил тот случай с кустами роз: Финни в очередном порыве любви к природе повредил три куста, а Сиэль, неожиданно близко к сердцу принявший потерю злополучной растительности, отправил демона сажать новые, всего-то на девяносто семь штук увеличив их количество. Все бы ничего, Себастьян вполне допускал, что у каждого бывают плохие дни, и граф не исключение. Но тот факт, что сажать было приказано исключительно ночью, не используя при этом силу, заставил поневоле засомневаться в его адекватности. После выполнения этого приказа (что стоило, между тем, полутора недель еженощных бдений), демон на всякий случай повысил уровень собственной благожелательности и предупредительности.

Но безуспешно. Порой доходило до абсурда: Сиэль приказывал принести чай, на уточняющий вопрос «Есть ли какие-то пожелания касательно вкуса?» отвечал: «Реши сам». Себастьян решал, привычно выбирая наиболее любимый графом цейлонский или «Эрл грей», но, принося заказ, в девяти случаях из десяти видел недолгое, но откровенное недоумение на его лице. Затем Сиэль вскидывал на него пронзительный взгляд, будто пытаясь в чем-то обличить и усовестить одновременно.

Приступы депрессии более не повторялись, а через некоторое время Сиэль возобновил их практически ежедневные беседы, чем почти успокоил демона. «Почти» потому что тот не раз и не два стал замечать за милордом нетипичные реакции: очень часто посреди разговора Сиэль внезапно замирал, причем, похоже, совершенно бессознательно. Буквально на несколько секунд, но этого хватило для того, чтобы продолжить наблюдения. Постепенно Себастьяну стало казаться, что в такие моменты Сиэль чувствует что-то, что требует времени на понимание и осознание. Такая реакция присутствовала только при разговорах с ним самим, поэтому догадки о ее причине превосходили одна другую в своей невероятности.

Разгадка пришла неожиданно: в одну из ночей Себастьян после долгого трудового дня успокаивал свои, далеко не казенные, нервы, музицируя в одной из удаленных комнат поместья. В том месте, где у смертных находилась душа, было умиротворенно и спокойно, и он тщательно культивировал эти эмоции, припасая их до утра, когда они непременно понадобятся.

Венгерский танец Брамса* дошел до середины, когда Себастьян почувствовал, как что-то вторгается в столь тщательно взращенную колыбель безмятежности, баламутя ее чужеродным ужасом и еще более непривычным для демона страхом.

Подавив желание немедленно возвратить неприятные эмоции отправителю, он потянулся навстречу этому сгустку и с благоговейным изумлением понял, что тот принадлежал Сиэлю.

Демоны считывали эмоции контрагентов, да, но никогда не могли получить их в свою голову целиком, будто посылкой по почте, не могли прочувствовать на самом деле, и никогда смертные не могли передать свои чувства по мыслесвязи по собственному желанию, пользуясь ею как телеграфным столбом. Это было почти так же невозможно, как если бы Дьявол внезапно отмолил свои грехи и отрастил белоснежные крылышки.

Себастьян еле удержался от того, чтобы не ворваться в господскую спальню и не вытрясти из мальчишки, как именно ему удалось провернуть передачу. Глубоко вздохнув, он позволил чужим страху и ужасу свободно пройти сквозь него и раствориться в ночной темноте комнаты. Взамен, не удержавшись, попытался отправить Сиэлю часть своего умиротворения, не уверенный, что получится. Это была ночь открытий, поэтому, почувствовав, как тот заворачивается в его умиротворение, точно в одеяло, демон лишь философски пожал плечами. 

На краю сознания забрезжила новая теория, объясняющая все странности поведения, но Себастьян, не давая себе даже шанса поверить в нее, предпочел подождать. Кроме того, эмоций самого Сиэля, равно как и мыслей, он по-прежнему не ощущал. 

Весь последующий день демон, ни словом, ни, по возможности, эмоциями, не дал графу понять, что знает о произошедшем. Зато сам раз за разом проверял свою теорию, периодически отправляя по теперь заметной взгляду светло-розовой нити, связавшей их запястья, концентрированные порции чувств, испытывая ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие от теряющегося на мгновения контрагента. Под вечер же, почти полностью уверившись в природе их связи, дождался нерешительного прикосновения к ней Сиэля и, предвкушая реакцию, выплеснул разом все то, что испытывал к нему сам.

И уж точно не ожидал получить в ответ холодную, отчего-то загорчившую на губах ярость. Поэтому, скорее почувствовав, чем по-настоящему услышав свое имя из уст Сиэля, устремился к нему, наплевав на человеческие нормы передвижений.

***

Клянусь всеми красными лилиями своей давно почившей тетушки, демон возник перед моим носом менее чем за секунду!

— Звали, милорд? — в его глазах плескалась тьма, и он даже не пытался это скрыть. Черт возьми, кто из нас сейчас должен быть зол? Хотя привычной боли, сопровождающей эту эмоцию, я не чувствовал.

Зато чудовищный зуд ощущал в полной мере.

— Я оторвал тебя от чего-то важного? — не зная, как лучше начать разговор, спросил, спрятав дрожащие пальцы под одеяло. 

Себастьян нарочито удивленно вскинул бровь (зуд ничуть не уменьшился) и обвел спальню внимательным взглядом. Будто в темном уголке рассчитывал маньяка с поличным застать, честное слово. Иначе откуда это дикое беспокойство?

— Важного? Я заполнял учетные книги, господин. Что вас тревожит?

Меня тревожит?!

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Он окинул меня нечитаемым взглядом и равнодушно отметил:

— Вы трясетесь как осиновый лист. 

Я невольно вздрогнул, поняв, что он прав. Но все дело в этом непрекращающемся, сводящем с ума зуде!

Не выдержу больше.

— Себастьян, делай что угодно: мантры какие-нибудь почитай, стихи там, сыграй что-нибудь, но успокойся, прошу тебя! Это невыносимо! — воскликнул я, яростно проводя ногтями по вмиг покрасневшей коже предплечья. Демон застыл на мгновение, но вскоре растянул губы в понимающей улыбке:

— Вы воспринимаете мои эмоции так? На уровне физического тела?

О. О-о-о. Так он все-таки _знает_. Любопытно.

— А то ты не видишь, — буркнул я, с облегчением ощущая, как понемногу стихает зуд.

— Расскажите подробнее, прошу вас, — теплый тон продублировался столь же теплой волной, прокатившейся вдоль позвоночника, и я решился ответить:

— Зуд не самое неприятное. Больше всего я теперь ненавижу, когда ты злишься. Дико раскалывается голова.

— Так вот почему вы в последнее время старались свести на нет все наши споры? — догадался Себастьян, довольно усмехнувшись.

Прямо-таки лучится самодовольством, гаденыш. Не могу понять теперь, о чем он знает, а о чем только догадывается. Очевидно, что эмоции его воспринимаю, знает, а как насчет остального?

— Не обольщайся, демон, я делал это ради собственного благополучия.

— Разумеется, — он почтительно склонил голову, и я бы даже поверил, если бы не легкое ощущение щекотки на ребрах. Сволочь.

— Есть идеи, как прекратить все это? — я устало откинулся на подушки и подтянул повыше одеяло. — Эти несвоевременные реакции тела довольно ощутимо мешают жить, если ты не заметил.

Не торопясь с ответом, этот наглый га… демон бесцеремонно уселся на мою кровать.

— Возможно, я смогу найти решение, но сначала ответьте на один вопрос, господин, — вкрадчиво начал он. Ужасный тон, просто кошмарный. Так и тянет правду сказать.

— Ну?

— О чем вы говорили с Гробовщиком? — огорошенный воистину неожиданным вопросом, я замер, даже не сразу обратив внимание на вновь зачесавшуюся коленку.

Так, не понял. Это такая уловка, чтобы я признал, что проиграл? Или все же…

Я вспомнил все те случаи, когда мой безмолвный приказ разительно отличался от реального исполнения. И, почти решившись, привычно потянулся к своему клубку, проверяя чужие эмоции. Ничего: ни предвкушения триумфа, ни злорадного пренебрежения не почувствовал. Лишь нарастающее беспокойство, почти опасение и странную, тянущую ноту обреченности с легким привкусом надежды.

— Он рассказал мне немного о демонах. Небольшой экскурс в потустороннюю психологию, так сказать, — осторожно проговорил, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией.

— Психологию? — я буквально почувствовал, как сменяется направление его мыслей. — Что конкретно?

— Мыслесвязь, — выдохнул я и с изумлением наблюдал, как нахмурился Себастьян.

Несколько секунд тишины и наконец…

— Так это все же были проверки, — не понял, с какого перепугу он вдруг такой радостный? — Вы думали, что я читаю ваши мысли и эмоции.

Я хмыкнул и резко ответил:

— А разве это не так?

Внезапно он поднял на меня взгляд — спокойный и немного насмешливый. Я хотел было возмутиться — ничего смешного в ситуации нет, — но, прикоснувшись к его эмоциям, понял: демон смеялся над собой.

— Обычно именно так. Пожалуй даже, _всегда_ так. Но с вами, милорд, даже незыблемое правило дало осечку. 

То есть…

— Значит, ты не читал меня?

— Никогда, милорд. Вы с самого начала были полностью закрыты.

Как хорошо, что я сижу. Выходит, я сам себя в последние недели чуть до логичного и преждевременного завершения контракта не довел? Сам с собой играл в эту жестокую игру? Но, постойте, совсем забыл…

— Тогда какого черта ты не остановил меня тогда вечером? Всегда ведь так тщательно следил за моим здоровьем, не говоря уж о моральном облике. А тут я ни с того ни с сего пытаюсь напиться, а ты даже слова против не высказываешь!

Он еле заметно улыбнулся, а у меня будто крылья за спиной выросли — настолько всепоглощающее облегчение накатило.

— Я не посмел. У вас такое лицо было, что, отними я у вас виски, и вы сбросились бы с ближайшей башни. Лучше уж лечить вас от похмелья, чем предотвращать самоубийство.

Я поморщился, вспомнив причины приобщения к «взрослому» миру.

— Ладно, оставим этот инцидент. 

— Как пожелаете, милорд.

— А что насчет твоих эмоций? Гробовщик сказал, что демоны не могут испытывать человеческих чувств.

Догадываюсь, что это не совсем правда, но хочу услышать это от него. Внутренности опалило волной веселья.

— Вы ведь и сами поняли, что это глупые домыслы. Мы чувствуем, просто немного иначе — реже, глубже и сильнее. И для того, чтобы эмоции были разнообразными, необходим мощный катализатор.

Катализатор, говоришь… Невольно опустил глаза, вспоминая обжигающую волну _обожания-нежности-счастья_. 

— Вот как. Выходит, судя по тому, каким счастливым ты был несколько минут назад, свой катализатор ты нашел. 

— Вы правы, господин, — у него такой голос, что я не смог удержаться и заглянул в его глаза. А там — ласковая огненная буря. А меня словно по макушку в выцветающе-серый промозглый туман макнули.

— Так иди же.

Не думал, что будет так трудно произнести это.

Если Себастьян действительно не может прочесть меня, то никакой опасности для моих глупых чувств нет, они по-прежнему под надежным замком безразличия — это повод для радости. И то, что он нашел кого-то по-настоящему важного для него — тоже повод, правда. Я только немного, совсем чуть-чуть завидую этому человеку. 

Полностью погрузиться в пучину собственной никчемности не позволил укол искреннего недоумения в солнечное сплетение.

— Куда? — он от неожиданности даже привычное обращение не вставил.

— Ну как куда? — как можно равнодушнее протянул я. — К катализатору своему. Ты ведь с ним был до того, как я позвал тебя?

Фразу закончить не успел, как волоски на руках встали дыбом от фантомной, но от того не менее сильной щекотки. А сгусток взорвался такой чудовищной смесью эмоций, что, пытаясь осознать их, я пропустил момент, когда Себастьян как-то совсем незло фыркнул и притянул меня к себе, крепко обхватывая обеими руками и зарываясь носом в макушку. Отголосок его смеха рассыпался в груди колючими искорками.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо и по возможности спокойно поинтересовался я, тщетно пытаясь усмирить враз зачастившее сердце.

— Я уже пришел, — ласковый, господи боже, _ласковый_ голос над ухом — я сплю?

Стоп. _Что_ он сказал?

Я закаменел в его руках. Бред, это какая-то ошибка. Или шутка. Да, точно, поэтому он и смеется.

Не успел озвучить свои мысли, как Себастьян стремительным движением пересадил меня к себе на колени и осторожно, но твердо обхватил ладонями мою голову, вынуждая смотреть на него.

Кажется, он слукавил, когда заявил, что совсем-совсем не может читать меня.

— Милорд, — проникновенный шепот с легкой моросью нежности заставил невольно распахнуть машинально зажмуренные глаза. 

В его взгляде не было и тени насмешки, зрачки — круглые, человеческие, расширенные — заполняли почти всю багряную радужку. 

— Ну же, господин, вы ведь чувствуете меня, — теплое дыхание коснулось моих губ, и я только сейчас осознал, в какой непозволительной близости находился от него. — Вы анализировали мои эмоции много недель, вы тянулись ко мне в минуты слабости, инстинктивно ища утешения и защиты. Вы проверяли меня, думая, что я лгу вам, но, в конце концов, разве не поняли вы до сих пор, что это попросту невозможно?

— Почему? — сам себя готов прибить за этот неуверенный тон, но поверить так страшно.

— Потому что ваша душа действительно уникальна, — он приблизил свое лицо к моему и медленно поцеловал в скулу. — Но только для меня.

Мне на себя даже в зеркало смотреть не надо: и так знаю, что глаза квадратные.

— Ну что же вы, милорд, — Себастьян провел носом по моему виску, взъерошивая челку и посылая толпу мурашек на спину, — не бойтесь. Просто попробуйте довериться мне, прошу вас.

Довериться? Разве мало того, что я без него жизни своей не представляю? Разве мало того, что этот проклятый демон, ни капли не напрягаясь, стал самым родным для меня? Неужели этого — мало? Зачем ему доверие очередного обеда?

Сам того не зная, я отчертил в своем сознании понятия доверия и веры и рьяно сопротивлялся их смешению. Себастьяну я верил, верил бездумно, слепо, зная, что он не причинит мне вреда. И в то же время знал, что граница моей веры заканчивается там, где начинается контракт. В самом деле, где окажется та вера, когда придет время сказать «шах и мат»? И во что превратится то «не причинение вреда»?

Ведь если доверюсь, то на подсознательном уровне перестану ждать угрозы, а значит, свою смерть посчитаю невольным предательством. Демону-то может и наплевать будет, а вот себе последние минуты, и без того нерадостные, я этим окончательно испорчу.

Неужто он этого не понимает?

— Разве недостаточно того, что я верю тебе больше, чем кому-либо? — осторожно спросил я, старательно не обращая внимания на мягкие прикосновения губ. И почему даже язык не поворачивается прекратить их?

— Нет, милорд, этого преступно мало.

— Значит, для твоего индивидуального рецепта необходимо, чтобы в конце мою душу жесточайшим разочарованием окропило твое предательство? — выпалив это, я замер, фиксируя его реакцию.

И она не заставила себя ждать — мимолетная складка на лбу, дёрнувшийся уголок губ, тень в глазах — Себастьян явно был недоволен и, кажется, слегка ошарашен моим признанием.

— Вот оно что… — он вдруг улыбнулся так светло и радостно, что я засомневался в его адекватности. — Я понял, господин. Позвольте мне показать вам, — с этими словами он перехватил мою голову поудобнее и прислонился своим лбом к моему, вынудив прикрыть глаза. 

Перед сомкнутыми веками расцвело лиловое облако и заметалось, испуганное. Я перестал осознавать свое тело, будто провалился в зыбкую темноту. Паника почти настигла меня, когда облако, не переставая следовать за мной, внезапно расширилось, замерцало и… прикоснулось ко мне. Казалось, мир рассыпался миллионом конфетти, а они, подхваченные теплым вихрем, сложились в фантастическую картину.

Я парил где-то в пространстве газообразным сгустком, со странным чувством наблюдая, как мои отчетливо отдающие синевой потоки перемешиваются с точно такими же, но — сиреневыми. И с каждым прикосновением, каждой серебристой вспышкой, сопровождающей их, передо мной разворачивалось неведомое простым смертным зрелище — душа демона. Все, чем был Себастьян, вся его осколочно-ледяная логика, сверхъестественная сила, непоколебимые принципы, многовековая память, все его чувства — весь этот поток обрушился на меня подобно цунами, но впитывать, узнавать своего демона было настолько удивительно и подсознательно желанно, что я и не подумал противиться.

Поняв, насколько ценно и интимно подобное знание, вместе с тем я не мог не заметить, что он ничего не потребовал взамен: границы моей души даже не пытались нарушить. 

Более того, по мере того, как с его души слетали внешние темные слои и наносные маски, я все отчетливее видел золотистый сгусток, укрытый в самой ее сердцевине, укутанный в тяжелое полотно из неверия, отчуждения и опасения. Я был уверен, что уж эту часть себя Себастьян утаит, но, стоило мысленно протянуть руку к сгустку, как мутное полотно сомнений послушно развернулось и растаяло позади, а в моей «ладони» оказался сверкающий солнцем шар, в котором я с ужасом узнал то чувство, что с такой тщательностью скрывал в своей собственной душе, причем долгое время даже от самого себя.

А теперь буквально держал его в руках, вольный уничтожить одним преднамеренным движением: я чувствовал это. И демон позволил бы.

Чем, если не абсолютным доверием это было с его стороны?

Осознав это, я рискнул — так же как и Себастьян — всем, открываясь ему навстречу.

И перед тем, как реальность вокруг затопило невообразимым смешением сиреневого и синего, я успел заметить яркий алый росчерк, лентой прочнее стали связавший нас воедино.

***

Сознание вернулось, но я не спешил открывать глаза — это было совсем необязательно, ведь я и так знал, что увижу.

Теплый карий взгляд — не человека, но уже и не совсем демона.

Легкую улыбку, полную невысказанных слов и удивительно-естественных признаний. Но можно и без них, теперь я знаю.

Уверенные руки, бережно поддерживающие меня, тоже никуда бы не исчезли: не в ближайшую вечность, я думаю.

В груди эхом отзывалось чужое сердце, бьющееся в такт с моим, и это казалось правильным, наконец-то правильным.

А если посмотреть слегка прищурившись, то станет видна едва светящаяся алая нить, обвивающая наши запястья и достающая до тех самых потайных золотистых сгустков. 

Кто бы знал, что контракт станет постоянным и неизменным? Впрочем, теперь я понимал, для нас это было неизбежно.

Что ж, эмоции Себастьяна больше не заглушали мои собственные, лишь слегка оттеняли их.

И я небезосновательно подозревал, что позови я его мысленно — он услышит. Всегда услышит. Равно как и я его.

Эта новая партия будет самой длительной и определенно самой захватывающей. И, уверен, очень счастливой.

В радостном предвкушении я открыл глаза.


End file.
